Spear of Osiris
by wildgal
Summary: We all know about Atem/Yami's past but what about Yugi. I mean what made him so shy and friendly and why does he look like Atem. Also how did Tea and Yugi first become friends? Find Out! -Sorry- I'm trying to get the main facts/chapters in first so please excuse the chapters being short.
1. Prologue

I don't know where to begin...I guess at the beginning. My name is Yugi Motto and I'm or was very short for being a teenager and I used to be a very um...odd...um...boy. . You see I lived with my grandpa and mother, you see my father wasn't around due to his job and is still very busy. So for me, my male role model was my grandpa and he taught my about the heart of the cards. But my true role model was a 3000 yr old pharaoh and we used to save the world together. For us we were more than friends to me he was more of a father. We would NEVER be apart and me and him would fight side by side against the Shadow Games. It wasn't until about ten years ago when he passed away that we stopped saving the world...well except once...and to tell you the truth much has change besides that...

Tea and I are dating and the same goes for Tristan and Serenity. Although I not to sure that Joey and Duke are happy about it. Oh...Seto and Mokuba are now more customer friendly with KC after seeing the ceremonial duel. Anyways...um..Joey and Mai are well... still aren't on the same path yet. Although Joey's dueling skills have been improving better as well and has interested Mai. Duke now has gotten his dice game so popular now that his game might be in a competition with duel monsters. Pegasus now retired has gave all his business to KC although I would think it would have more something to do with the Hostel take over of his company. The Hawkins however do come visit me and my Gramps time to time with Rebecca showing off her new boyfriend named Fix. Lastly there's the Ishtar family...to tell you the truth I haven't heard from them since the pharaoh left. Although I have heard that Marik was on a road trip in the US with his motorcycle. As for me I'm in college with the guys trying to get my PHD in Egyptology and I've moved into my own apartment on campus as well.


	2. Moving on

"Come on Joey we're going to be late!" yelled Tea,Tristian and I trying to get Joey to come out the house. "Listen you guys, I'm sick and I need to stay home today." said Joey yelling outside his window. "Well if you are truly sick I will get your assignments that your going to miss."said Tea. " OH...UM...WAIT..UM..A SEC..I'M COMING DOWN!" yelled Joey having his head out the window. " Hey Yug, what's with the new outfit." yelled Joey leaning over the window. " It's for a play." I yelled. " Never mind Yugi get your butt moving!" screamed Tea with her fists in the air.

" Hey Yug, what is the play about anyways?" asked Tristian walking with everyone to school. " It's about a mummy and a kingdom." I answered walking down the street. As I answered I stopped to hear Tea and Joey looking down of what I said. " Huh...why are you depressed ?' I asked shrugging. " Well...it's...just that when you said mummy it short of reminded us of Atem." said Tea looking down to the ground.

" Hey I know it's been a while since Atem left, but he would want us to move on." I answered looking at everyone. " Your right Yugi left head to school on a high note." replied Tea


	3. Chatting

"Well, tell us more about the play Yug." said Joey walking with his arms around me." " It's about a prince who's kingdom is in trouble and is betrayed by his own servant." I replied walking towards the school door. "Well I need to head to class" said Joey walking up the stairs. " Yeah me too, see ya in third period." agreed Tristian. " Alright then, see ya guys!" I said walking with Tea to first period. " Alright then, see ya" replied Joey and Tristian waving their hands goodbye.

Before class started Tea and I went to our lockers and started to chat. After first we both started to talk about our relationship but then Tea asked me something that made me have some flashbacks. She started to ask me about the day we met over 12 yrs ago. I remember when we first met; her family invited our whole family over for dinner. They lived in a huge palace that what seemed to be made of gold. They had all sorts pets. I remember..."YUGI!" yelled Tea "Hey, we need to head to class Yug." said Tea again this time shaking me a little.


	4. New Student

" Welcome students to period one history...we have a new student with us today his name is Amam...Did I get that right?" asked Mrs Tuk writing his name on the board. I stared in shock, seeing what could be, but was my old friend. Like me, he looks very much like Atem but instead of the red and black spiky hair; he has brown short hair. " Amam...if you would, please take your seat and we will begin the class." said Mrs. Tuk heading to her desk to get ready for todays lesson.

As Amam kept walking down the row I kept staring at him in shock. I mean he was suppose to be going his job and..."Hey, how's it hanging?" he said walking up to me "AMAM...!?...WHAT?!" I said in confusion. " MR MOTTO YOU CAN HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TALKING TO THE NEW STUDENT...AT LUNCH!" said Mrs. Tuk slamming her book down.


	5. -Flashback- Mana's Story

"Mana, where is our new pharaoh?" Isis asked crossing her arms at Mana. " I don't know, I was told to just stay in the throne room." "By whom..." Isis turned to see a tall figure walking towards her. " By me...I figured Mana would want to be here while we select our new sacred guards." said Seto putting his arms on Mana's shoulders while heading to the throne. "Umm...pharaoh if it's too much to ask, I was hoping to take the day off." " When do you plan to take off" said Seto sitting on his throne. " I hope to take off as soon as possible" " Why do you need to take off" said Isis looking at Mana with concern. " I need to see a doctor for something, please don't worry about it I'll be fine." " Alright then, when do you want to take off." said Seto crossing his legs while signalling for the guards to send someone over to deliver his meal. " I would like to start tomorrow." " Alright then Mana you may leave for your break, but instead of a day I would like you to have a month or two off. You helped so much with the previous pharaoh when Zorc attacked two months ago. So you need the rest." " Thank you my pharaoh."

-Mana's House-

Well it's been awhile since Atem left us. Seto is now pharaoh and is expecting a daughter. Isis is still part of the Royal Guard but has been promoted. As for me I've been keeping a dark secret from everyone and now I'm heading to the doctors to confirm my theory.

-Doctor's Office-

" Ahh...so your Mana..." said Thii as she was getting ready to tell me about my test. " You've been drinking melon milk have you not?" " Yes doctor and I've been smearing the new oil all over my chest as well." "Hum...let me check your blood vessels." "Yes Thii" " Have you been sick on the melon milk I gave you?" Why yes, and trust me you don't want all the details." "Alright let me see..." " What is it?" " Looking at your tests and what you've just said it looks like your having a baby."

- Market-

I remember right after my doctors appointment I was really craving for some food. I was in the market looking for a nice lunch. When...a old lady in a white robe came up to me and said " THE ONE." I was puzzled when she looked at me and all she said was " Your child will free the king and must be one with the king." I turned over to get some bread but then as I turned back... she was gone?!


	6. Childhood

It wasn't until I was in the cafe that me an Amam really talked. I haven't seen him for many years. It was long before me and Atem were friends and was when the last time we've saw each other. We were only kids me and him, we would stay up all night playing duel monsters. I remember he would try to cheat and I scold him for it. He was how ever very good at duel monsters. He would always jump up and down when he would win and I would yell grandpas name just so he could stop boasting. Right when he would stop jumping up and down he would tackle me to the ground and we would horse play until grandpa or mom would come in and break us up. We were the best of friends me and him, I remember how envious he got when I was flirting with Tea for the first time. Us three were sleeping over at Tea's house at the time and all we would do was pull on Tea's arm to see who would play with her first..."Yugi...Yugi...HEY YUGI! Your daydreaming again!" "Ow...um...sorry" I said thinking to myself. " Ow.. what were you thinking about?" Amam replied eating his sandwich."Before I answer you have to answer my question" I said sipping my coffee. " Alright what?" he replied. " Why are you wearing Egyptian clothing and earrings and whats with that tattoo on your cheek." I asked with curiosity. " Well if you must know my tattoo isn't real although I am custom to put new ink on it when it starts to fad. Also my earrings are clip on's so they won't put a hole in my ears. Now for my clothes I think you know what that's all about."


	7. Twins

_-flashback-Mana's story part 2-_

"AAAAHHHHHHH...NOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Mana while having trouble breathing. " COME ON! AAAAAHHH!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. " GET MY BABY OUT!" " HOLD ON MANA I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" "IT'S...A..." "AAAAAHHHHHH!"A...BOY!" screamed the nurse.

"WHAAAA! WHAAA!" " It must be healthy if he's crying.""So whats his name?" Am..AM! OHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH! I screamed trying to catch my breath. All I could do was scream so loud that I started to have a sore mouth. My legs started to become paralyzed and all I could hear was "It's another boy...TWIN BOYS!" said the nurse hold both of my sons. " Mana you must rest" said the other nurse giving me medicine for my legs. I stared at my two son and all I wanted to do was hold them and see the beautiful smiles. "So who's the other little guys name Mana?" said the nurse handing me the babies. "The first born will be named Amam and the other..." I stopped and stared at my second born to see a spitting image of Atem! I looked at him with his eyes and hair. While his brother had brown hair, my second born had the same colored hair as their father's. He even had his eye colors...as his older brother has their fathers shaped eyes. "His name will be Amentemha which means gentleman because his father was a gentleman.


	8. Heritage

" My mistress your children are a fine but must you leave." said Nofre-ari . "My dear and my most loyal friend you have helped me protect them from letting the guardians know about them. I thank you for that, but I must be going for my past has come back to haunt me." I said to my closest and my most faithful friend. As we were talking I was getting all of my children's things together.

" I will send my children away to a place that's safe and peaceful. I will send them to another place, there they will for fill the prophecy." " What do you mean Mana?" "My younger son will be the one to save my lovers life. He will be the one to save him from his prison." " I'm guessing that's why the younger one looks like he could be his twin." " I would assume so." "What about the older son?" " He will finish what I couldn't with my family's legacy" I said getting ready to leave." Alright see ya, I'll tell the pharaoh and the court that your just camping, if your too long." Nofre-ari replied waving good bye in tears "Thanks"

As soon as I left home all I could do was think about my past and what Atem never knew about me. I stared at my children holding them close as my servant was stearing my chariot to our destination. I wondered about my family and our heritage.

-Mana's childhood-

"DAD! WOULD YOU PLEEEASE TELL ME THE STORY OF OUR HERITAGE AGAIN!" I said to my father, jumping up and down the bed. "Mana! Please sit down and get under the covers before I tell you our story " replied my father getting me to relax by rubbing my back. " Father please tell me the story" I said laying down on my bed with my head on pillow gazing in my father's eyes with wonder.

- Our Legacy-

Long ago, in a far off land there was an evil pharaoh who tried to bring every kingdom in the world to ruins. He was malicious and very heartless, he was almost sucessful until your grandfather found a way to stop his evil ways. He found a way to create items that would stop his evil plans. Although unlike the millennium items these items were stronger and much more powerful then the millennium items for each item had the power of seven millennium items and more. When he revealed the items, he locked the evil king inside the pyramid of Seth where he and his powers were laid to rest...you would think that would be the end of the story but it isn't...

After a thousand a young royal priest name Am stumbled upon the sacred items and wanted all the power for himself. He decided to over throw the pharaoh and find a way to find the evil king but the pharaoh knew about the coo he was planning and decided to stop him before anything could happen. Although the pharaoh was smart Am was smarter. As soon as the pharaoh and the Madji seized Am's room, Am jumped out of no where and murdered the pharaoh. The Madji tried to stop him but he escaped. It wasn't until a year a witness saw him that he was captured.

The Madji found followers of Am and decided to sentence them and Am to death. As Am was getting ready to be mummified alive the last thing he said was " Death is Life!"After the burial of Am, the Madji requested some help from our family due to the fact we knew everything about the sacred items. So, we agreed to guard the tomb and the sacred items, so no one could bring Am back. We decided to hide all six sacred items six in different places around the world, each one protected by one of our blood. If at any point a item is near Am's tomb, he will be brought back to life and all the living will tremble in fear at his curse.

-End-

I remember my father telling me that my brother was chosen to be a guardian. I remember when I asked my father about being a guardian. He told me that he was chosen due to the fact the the royal family doesn't know about him and that a guardian is to live in secret. My family are the only one's who know about the sacred items and there where about's...at least I hope we are...


End file.
